


Founder

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Witch's wedding day (100 words Exactly)





	Founder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For the "Swim" in the Checkmated Drabble forum  


* * *

Founder  
By alloy

Blue.

Colour of stormy sky over raging seas.

Of lightning, thunder and raging winds.

Tempest.

Riding fearsome waves and gentle swells.

She knew that from almost the very beginning.

At first it frightened her.

And she resolved not to sail.

Or to seek a calmer course.

But the blue always drew her back

And his danger, his fire.

Then she understood it was like eating.

Like breathing, like life.

Undeniable.

And she was lost.

Happily to him.

Hermione looked up at her husband to be.

_“Ronald, I vow: To forever sail in your ocean, to forever swim in your sea.”_


End file.
